Clear Blue Skies
by tammy1310
Summary: Skylar is a normal teenager, apart from the fact she is a werewolf, currently being chased around the world and trying to find her lost mate... So yeah pretty normal. But her life just got a whole lot more complicated when she arrives in La Push and she stumbles into a certain Rusty wolf . Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, just my ocs
1. Escape

Run, Run, Run; the thought was intoxicating my head. My whole existence seemed to lead up to this very moment, to escape.

My legs, strained and aching, stumbled on a loose tree root. I cursed as I fell. I could hear them growing closer with every precious second I lay on the ground. I tried to mentally slap myself awake.

"Come on, get a hold of yourself Skylar!" I screamed silently at myself. I forced my body up and onwards, my legs protesting painfully.

Suddenly I broke through the dense forest undergrowth and onto a cliff edge, looking out on to the black water below. I fell forwards, landing on my wrist, twisting it painfully with a crack. I winced, turning around to glimpse at my pursuers.

They came out of the trees in synchronisation. Advancing slowly; gloating menacingly. They knew I was corned, as did I.

My eyes were wide in panic as helplessness came over me like a wave, engulfing my body and hope. Thoughts raced through my head, only stopping for me to shiver in horror and another image replaced it.

I won't survive. I'm not going to see my family or friends. I didn't even get to say goodbye... And to rub salt in the wounds, the last thing I would see would be their sadistic smiles while I scream in pain.

I shuddered.

I was going to give in to the dread when a sudden hope burst through the pain.

_**"No!"**_

I just managed to stand, when the huge one boomed out a laugh at my pathetic attempts to raise. I smiled grimly, mind racing. There must be away to get away; This can't be the end...

He smiled broadly, running his tongue over his teeth, advancing almost lazily forwards.

I gave him a knowing smile as I did the only rational thing you would do in a situation like this.

I stepped backwards into blackness; into the oblivion...

The ocean hit me like a brick wall, stunning my body and freezing my nerves. Clinging desperately to the little air in my lungs; I was pulled under.

The water was a cod hug, engulfing me in its dark waves. I broke the surface gasping like a fish.

Only managing a small relief of air in a short time, I was pulled under again.

I was now enjoying the waters embrace. Having stared death in the face so many times, the concept was almost welcoming! I would die in the Ocean depth not up there ,captured and scared,but down here.

I smiled imaging there annoyed and frustrated faces and I fell further into the dark water...

Spluttering, I awoke from my peaceful dream on to damp soil and into my agonizing body.

I lay there, legs worn and aching, wrist broken and useless and a throat quenching for water.

No matter the injures, I had to continue. I need to get away from **them **and find **him.**

I straightened myself and observed my surroundings.

The beach was quite small and selective, a little off a larger shore. Trees surrounding the edge protectively, while the sky was dull grey.

I shivered.

_**Was it due to the weather or the sea... or**__**maybe...**_

I checked my surroundings again. The small selective beach was now too quiet and isolated. The trees, ominous and secretive and the sky was dark grey, unforgiving. Were those eyes coming out of the trees or were those figures in the dark sea water?

I hastily left the beach, glad to leave its silent and creepy atmosphere . Whatever it was about the beach, I didn't know what, but I didn't like it.


	2. Trespasser

Jacobs POV

I love to run. I love the sense of freedom and control it gave me, the way the trees blurred past me, the way the wind whipped around my face. Running cleared me mind and helped me think straight. I've started to take more and more patrols to run, and to keep Bella safe from the red-head leech...

I sighed.. Everything I do revolves around Bella now, like an imprint. Only she isn't my imprint...

Suddenly I froze, my paws digging deeply into the earth as I stopped. _**What the...**_ I thought . The scent was familiar yet somehow foreign. _**But how...**_ I paced around the scent, investigating.

_**Jake.**_ Sams voice cut across my mind. **_Don't do anything stupid._**

I snorted. Yeah, 'cuz that's gonna stop me doing something completely insane. I moved into a trot, following the scent and where ever it led to.

_**What can you sense from it Jake?**_ Sam asked, following my path. It would take him a while to get here.

_**Werewolf, definitely**_. I confirmed. There was silence in the pack.

_**Another wolf?**_ Seth asked, running to meet me.

_**No, I think it might be an enchanted parrot.**_ I thought sarcastically. I snorted again when I sensed Paul's confusion. Paul never is, and never will be, the smartest crayon in the box.

Leaving the safety of the bushes, I was the one becoming confused now though. The trail lead to a clearing, a meadow with a bubbling stream and a large flat area of grass, studded with wild flowers.

The trail, however, stopped there.

**_Look around_**, Sam suggested. _**They can't be far**_. Nodding, I followed Sam's advice. I slowly roamed around the clearing, until I smelt a strong scent near by me. I froze, concentrating. _**What...?**_

There was a sharp twinge of pain to my flank as I was thrown halfway across the meadow. Something had thrown its body against mine. A heavy large body flying straight at me at 60mph. Yelping, I sprang up, looking up in time to see a white tail dive into a batch of ferns. Diving after him, I was racing in pursuit.

_**What now, Sam?**_ I asked, the trees blurring beside me as I ran. The classic chase. This would end quickly, however, I soon realised, he was just as fast as me, maybe even faster. Of course he was a lot lighter than me so he got an unfair advantage. But want giving up any time soon...

I flew over a fallen log as I ran. The white wolf was fast and dodge just about everything, trees, logs, rocks. Like a freaky dance, he would slip past any obstacle. I tried to follow him but I'm not as agile and quick. Something about this wolf is different...

**_Focus, Jacob, and just follow him. This isn't a race._**Sam growled. **_Try asking him to stop but if refuses to stop, force him to. Just try not to injure him too badly. We don't want anyone hurt here._**

**_Sam,_**Seth said quietly_**, I don't like this plan. Doesn't it occur to you that he's running because he's afraid. Five giant werewolves all charging towards you is a bit frightening at the best of times.**_

_**He's on our territory, **_Sam reasoned._**We don't know him, he could even be in league with the red-head. **_This caused me to growl a bit.

_**He's headed for the mountains.**_ I informed them as Sam and the Pack appeared behind me._** And it's snowing.**_ I remarked scowling at the snowflakes steadily falling.

I never did like the snow, caused to many odd looks when the pack goes trekking in the snow with only shorts on.

_**What's your point?**_ Paul asked, running on Sam's right. Leah was on Sam's other side, head hanging low at being beaten by an unknown lone wolf.

_**Too competitive.**_

Leah snarled at me._** Like you can say much **_she muttered icily

_**He's white**_, I replied. My paws thumped on soft, white, snow. It was light as a feather and was starting to lay. I stopped, and howled, head thrown back.

Paul swore, We lost him...

_**Okay, **_Seth said sitting down. _**Let's stop and think this through. So what do we know?**_

_**Um, not much. **_I thought._** He's small, white and quite strong.**_

_**And he's fast.**_Leah thought bitterly.

I smirked again. _**Sometimes I feel sorry for her... and her fat ego...**_

_**How dare you!**_She screeched reading my mind. She dropped in a crouch, mouth pulled back revealing a row of pearly whites. I mirrored her movements.

_**Stop it you two, **_ordered Sam strictly_** Jacob, I want you to try recover the trail while, Paul and Leah you check the borders. We don't want his pack passing through any time soon. Seth you follow me, we need to round-up the others for an emergency pack meeting.**_

Leah and Paul nodded, both a bit annoyed at being paired together. I smirked at their misfortune. Seth's tail dropped as he slowly made his way back to La Push. Without a backwards glance, I sprang off. Something about this didn't feel right...


	3. Promise

Best thing I could do is go back to the meadow and try to recover the trail, before it disappears. Without the trail I would have to start from first base all over again, and I didn't have time for that. I sprinted off, paws beating against the newly whitened ground, in their usual pace.

The meadow was quite a while away, I was surprised at how far I had run. _**Too bad I lost him,**_ I thought bitterly.

I broke through the trees and into the meadow. Still steadily falling, the snow had transformed the natural haven into a winter wonderland. Everything was coated in a soft white blanket. But what caught my sight was a figure laying in the snow.

It was the white wolf.

Dropping to a crouch, I began to edge my way forward, circling the intruder. But his chest was heaving and his breathing was un even. He looked in pain however he stared at me unblinking and focused. Bright green eyes... A voice cut through my mind.

_**Please... don't attack...**_

The words rang clear as day through my mind. Soft and Pleading. But what surprised me the most wasn't about the words it spoke. It was female.

It's not that I haven't seen a female werewolf. Heck I have to put up with one most of the day... and night! It was just that it was a fluke. Leah wasn't supposed to be a werewolf. The only female werewolf. Not any more.

Maybe I could communicate with her? _**Um hello? Now I just feel stupid.**_ I thought I only noticed I was still circling her. I immediately stopped and sat down.

_**You sound stupid.**_ The wolf chuckled. She winched and licked her left paw. Something in her voice scared me... I not sure what it was...

_**Are you alright?**_ I asked as she whimpered again. She looked pretty beat up, her front paw was twisted at a strange angle, her breathing was dodgy and you could see her rib cage she was so thin.

_**I'm fine or I will be... soon.**_ She signed and looked up at me with sadness in her eyes. _**So, you caught me. Now what are you going to do.**_She asked curiously. Just curiosity, not fear just plain curiosity.

_**Um, I hadn't thought of that... Maybe tell the pack?**_ I struggled to find words for some reason. This girl confused me. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes.

I felt bad, no I felt everything. Guilt, pity, confusion, despair. I can't kill her or give her to the pack she wasn't a threat. She seemed lost and sad. I can't... I just can't

Slowly, I trotted over and nudged her body. She raised an eyebrow but stayed down and closed her eyes. She wasn't getting back up again for a while, that's for sure.

I signed and sent her one more message._** I'm not going to call the pack but you need to get rested and leave quickly. A week, tops, is all I'm giving you. I'll keep the pack away but try not to cause trouble.**_

I had just began to walk away, when I heard a long drawn out howl coming from La Push. I froze. The pack meeting call. Stumbling off, I left the meadow and its occupant. But I swear I saw a flicker of a smile on the white wolf's face.


	4. Meeting

**Jacob's POV**

I raced through the forest. The woods were a comfort to be, a memory. I used to spend most of my time in these woods, when I was growing up. Climbing trees, playing hide and seek, and just running around. I still remember the times I used to trek with Bella, before I was changed into this... _monster_.

My paws skidded across Emily's back garden, leaving long claw marks. Sam's going to give me hell for that. I thought explaining the lines. Emily's house was small, and located off the main road and quite far off into the forest. The pale green out tire was marked from the pack's play fighting. Huge windows allowed the house to get all the sun's light in one of those rare bright days we get. The snow had changed it into a little ginger bread house, with glistening icicles hanging from the porch roof.

I changed just a little way off and entered, not bothering to knock.

As soon as I stepped in, I was confronted by the heavenly smell of Emily's cooking. Following the scent, I was lead into the front room. The front room was mostly made up of a large kitchen, with white cupboards and pale floorboards. On the table was a cracked vase filled with purple violets, and a large batch of muffins. Blueberry, by the smell of them.

The room was filled with the pack. Seth and Quil in front of the TV, playing a video game. Jared, Sam and the imprints sat around the little round table. I was surprised to find Embry missing. Sam looked up as I walked in and nodded. He cleared his throat and began.

_**"Today, on the eastern border, a lone wolf entered our territory."**_ Everyone gasped and stared.

Quil looked up in confusion._** "You mean a werewolf?"**_ he asked. Seth and Sam nodded.

_**"Jacob, did you manage to recover the trail? And did you find him?"**_ Sam asked me. I shook my head, lying to him. He nodded again.

_**"Is he a threat?"**_ asked Emily. She holding a plate full of pancakes, looking worried.

Sam's eyes softened._** "We're not sure, but it's best to chase him off, him being so close to the Cullens..."**_ he trailed off, his face hard.

_**"What if we lead him to the Cullens? Cause a bit of a tumble, right?"**_ Quil chuckled. Sam glared at him, stopping Quil mid-laugh.

Kim surprised me by speaking up, being a shy girl and all._** "What if he's harmless, looking for a home?"**_she asked softly, and Jared was nodding eagerly beside her, on her side. Of course, if Kim suggested they dance in the street naked, Jared will be the first to be stripping, just to please her.

Sam frowned again._** "We're dealing with a rogue wolf. If he is from a pack, there will be a fight for territory. What if he's even an ally to Victoria?"**_

Seth scoffed._** "That's really unlikely. We're supposed to be vampire's natural enemies, right?"**_

Sam glared at him, causing Seth to look down. He was afraid to stare into the eyes of the Alpha. _**"Were are doubling patrols to catch him, and that's final."**_ Sam said firmly, looking around the room.

A groan echoed around the room.

Embry, chose that moment to charge in. His eyes were wild, and his hair was sticking up in wild spikes. "Sorry. What have I missed?" He turned._** "Sam,"**_ he greeted. "_** I've noticed some new comers soon. The poor boys' temperatures are sky rocketing and they're huge! And get this; they're twins as well!"**_

I growled. Stupid vampires, causing even more boys to phase. It's bad enough with seven, and now nine. It's just ridiculous.

Sam frowned at the news, and dragged him off to inform him of what he missed. Quil and Seth continued on their game as if nothing much really happened. Picking up a few muffins on my way, I went over to investigate. I watched Quil destroy the youngest wolf in their racing game, while eating.

As I took a bite out of my muffin, I thought, God Emily was a miracle with her cooking!

But the cozy feeling quickly began to bore me. I wanted to leave already.

_**"Quil, can I borrow your car? I didn't bring mine."**_ I asked him. Quil nodded, too focused on his game. He grabbed his keys and tossed them behind him, towards me. I caught them quite easily, and told them a quick good bye, before I left Sam's place.

As I walked down Emily's front path, I heard a loud argument from behind the house start. I signed at Paul and Leah's bickering; though I grinned at my lucky escape.

While I was driving away, one thought came into my mind; It was going to be hard to keep them away from the wolf than I first thought.

_Thanks for the all the reviews and favourites! All your support has helped me get motivated. Also a huge thanks to My beta BrokenYetDreaming! Kudos to her and her epicness. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! XD Also really sorry about the confusion! I was just putting two chapters together to create a larger one! I didnt change any thing else! sorry :D_

_Tammy x_


	5. Dispute

Skylar's POV

Groaning, I woke up. I heaved myself up and away from my blissful slumber and peaceful dreams.

Yesterday, I had managed to drag myself away from the clearing, and into a small rocky cave on the Canadian border; where I lay now. The cold rock was uncomfortable to rest on, but it was hidden, which was all I needed.

Luckily for my super werewolf healing, my wrist was now usable, but still stung if too much pressure was put on it.

I departed the small cave and started to phase. I hunted before I left. And even though I absolutely hated eating raw meat—I haven't eaten in days—I might have to make an exception. And boy was it killing me! Just the mere thought of delicious human food, set my mouth watering and stomach grumbling.

After my disgusting—yet filling meal of deer—breakfast, I started on a steady pace back up North. My mind was filled with images of the russet wolf who had helped me. The kind, black eyes that stared down at me curiously... The type of eyes that are the windows to the soul... I smiled to myself, and found myself breaking through some undergrowth. I was pleased to know that I wandered back to the meadow again!

I groaned at my stupidity and started on my right way back. Darn my useless sense of direction... I froze, ears pricked, alert. There was some rustling in the nearby bushes.

I was frozen still from the fear.

From out of the leaves, came a snarling, large grey wolf. He was huge! Built like a tank, his body was easily twice the size of mine, and his teeth—sharp, white, and pointing straight at me.

He began to circle me.

Listening to my instincts, I flew forward, over the wolf and onto the mossy bark of a fallen log. I was desperate to get away from his sharp canines. I pushed my body forward and on-wards, away from him. I checked behind me and sure as hell: the wolf followed.

I had to dodge past the rocks and bushes, while he just charged straight through them. I felt him speed up and I tried to match his pace but he was too fast. He pouched onto my back and his large, sharp claws began to tear into my fur.

With a yelp of pain I threw him off. I quickly turned around, biting him on his left ear.

With a roar, he jumped back to reveal a large droplet of blood dripping into his fur. He roared again, and with a vengeance, he flung himself at me again.

He was a lot heavier than I was,so it was easy for him to quickly pin me down. His muzzle pulled back to reveal his razor-like teeth. I struggled underneath him. Using my hind legs, I managed to shove him back, but he was too fast. He sank his teeth into my flank and ripped away the flesh.

I howled in agony and bit at his muzzle. He reeled back in pain and I sprang up, throwing my weight on top him, to pin him down.

He snarled furiously.

And then a long, stretched out howl echoed through the now silent forest.

The grey wolf stopped struggling a howled back in reply. With what seemed like a smirk, the wolf swiped my feet for underneath me. Then he bit into my leg, leaving a mark on my leg; causing me to rapidly lose blood. The Dizziness was overwhelming me.

Then the world began to fade into black, as more teeth sank into my flesh...

~•~

Heyo! It's me again! Sorry it's been a while! I might start to update regally but I'm too lazy XD Anyway I saw hairspray yesterday! It was amazing! :D In other news I am hoping to start my Hunger Games and Harry Potter fanfiction and I am looking for a beta! Contact me please if you want to know more! Anyway hope you enjoy the chapter! T x

"Not all those who wander are lost"

~ Anon


End file.
